The Fanboy (Narry) (1D)
by RebeccaTheAwesome
Summary: What happens when an ordinary teen (Niall) gets contacted by his one and only weakness? Will it be love? BOYxBOY! (Narry Storan) -(Mostly)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, here we are, huh? Well! Since this is my first ever FanFiction, I beg you! No rude comments.**_

_**Thank you :)**_

* * *

_**Niall was walking at school. He was the typichal "Victim". Yup. He got bullied every second, all day! Even when he came**__**home, he wasn't safe. Why, you might ask? Well, they have his phone number.**_

_** He's walking down the hallway to his class. He is **__**just thinking of One person right now. Harry Styles. He got a smile at his face everytime he thougt about him. He tries to ignore all**__**of the rude comments he get, while going down the hallway. He's not the person that gets sad about what others think of him, or**__**at leasy usually. When he hears things that really hurts him, he always frown and bites his lip, to not cry. And all of this because **__**he's gay. Oh crime, hes gay! G-a-y! What's the problem? He never understood really.**_

_** He was now on Twitter, posting something**__**just as usual. Now he was posting: " Harry_Styles Notice me!"**_

_**He sended it, then walked away to class. He heard a lot of hurting words**__**and tried to hide tears on his cheeks, but it was too late. The boys was just watching it. "Gettin' all teary now, Horan? Hahaha, you're so **__**gay! Such a little girl." The blonde in the middle of the classroom says, wich makes everyone laugh. The teacher wasn't there yet, unluckily **__**to Niall.**_

_** The Horan began working on the homeworks for next week. He's always one step closer success than the others in class, when you **__**talk about school. He's no geek, but he doesn't have anything else to do. With no friends, you have a half life. Well, he does have his father, **__**but he never really cared about Niall. Cause when Niall told him he liked boys, his dad didn't like it for a second!**_

_**Niall tried to smile to **__**everyone he could. He wasn't a heartless idiot. In the class today, Niall was bored. He already knew everything about all of the schoolbooks **__**and got sick of sitting there. "Hey, Horan! Too lasy to do your stuff huh?" The blondie said. He only answered with a couple words."For me **__**to know, for you to figure out." That words seemed to shut his mouth a little, but not much. How he hated this life at school! How he wished **__**his fantasy could just grab his hand and lead him right in it.**_

_** He took up his cellphone and began to check on his Tweets. He actually got a lot **__**of likes from his last tweet. He was starting with a new one. Harry_Styles you know what to do when you're hated from the whole school?**_

_**Then he sended it. For his suprise, the teacher was behind him, and was watching the tweet carefully, then walked away. Sheesh, what a **__**creepy teacher they have ..**_

_** The bell goes, and Niall quickly gets out of there. He got out so quick that no one noticed, without the creepy **__**teacher. Sheesh! What's up with that creep? Niall was now walking his way home, as his phone called. He thougt it was just the boys from **__**class, but he took the phone up from his pocket to see who called him this time. It stood Unknown Number, so he answered quickly.**__**"Hello?" I asked. "Umm hi. Are you Niall Horan?" He heard something in the voice that he have heard before.. But where? When?**__**"Y-Yes i'm Niall Horan. Who are you?" Niall asked. "You don't know? Haha, thougt you were a fan." The voice said. No! He was talking to..?**_

* * *

_**Thank you for your time. It probaly sucked. I'll try to get another one out as soon as i can! Promise. Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back, humans! (Obs! If not a human, please leave. This is not for you.)**_

_**So where were we? Yeah .. The phone call .. I'll just let my writing take over here. Cua lates ;)**_

* * *

_**He was talking to ..? Nonononono .. Someone might put on a prank on him. But he didn't seem pissed. What if it really was real?**_

_**"If i'm guessing right, i'll say you're Harry Styles. Am i right?" Niall asked. He kinda wanted it to be a joke, cause if it was real, well .. **_

_**If it was real, he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't wanna scream like a crazy fangirl either. "Yeah. Good guess. You might wonder**_

_**how i got your number, eh?" Harry said. "Y-Yeah.. Kinda.." Niall was nervous right now. "I searched for you. Niall Horan, would you **_

_**mind hanging out with me later tonight?" No. This wasn't happening. Niall didn't know what to say! (Me: Ok! I'll help him out ._.) **_

_**"M-Mhm.." Niall said. Harry barely heard it. "Cool! See ya! Yeah, meet me in the park 7 o'clock. Ya know, the park with the huge tree **_

_**in the middle." Niall answered with a "Mhm" one more time. Then he focused again. "Yea. That'll be pretty kool. See ya there."**_

_**Then he hung up. He was so excited for tonight! It was gonna be epic. He took up his phone to check Twitter, and got very shocked.**_

_**Harry follows him! Harry follows him! Niall totally wanna scream like a wild fangirl right now, but doesn't. He's takin' it really**_

_**cool! Wich is weird, i mean.. yeah.. He is Niall.. He starts get ready for tonight. He changes clothes to black jeans and a white T-shirt.**_

_**He didn't look half-bad, if he could say it himself. He looked at the clock. 06:55. "Shit! Bad time! Bad time!" He said while rushing on **_

_**his summer jacket. He gets out and have 3 minutes to get to the park. How did he use so long time at checking Twitter? Troublesome.**_

_**He got to the park just in time, but didn't see Harry. *He probaly lives far away from here.* Niall was thinking. But there he came.**_

_**A handsome teenager, brown curly hair, green irresistible eyes and a beautiful smile on his face. He was wearing a white T-shirt as **_

_**well, but with a black jacket over. His pants was green. Matching his eyes. *God he's perfect!* Niall thougt. While Harry was thinking**_

_**the exact same thing about Niall. "Hey mate. Glad you came." Harry said. "Always. We're like, buddies now?" Niall wondered.**_

_**"Yeah. I'd like to be your friend. Would you like to be mine?" Harry said. His eyes was sparkling like emeralds. So.. Beautiful.. Well,**_

_**Niall thougt so at least .. "Of course. It would be a honor to be your friend, mate!" Niall said. He was sure happy now. His first friend **_

_**since first grade in childschool. "But about your tweet, yes. I have been hated by my whole school before." Harry said. This made**_

_**Niall look directly in to Harry's eyes. "How did you tackle it?" Niall asked. "Very well, actually. I tried to don't care about what **_

_**people said to me. I can't do anything about what they think of me. Of course, i got really sad inside, but i hided it with a smile. I'm**_

_**always smiling when i'm out in public." Harry said. "I'm glad. We actually have much i common." Niall said. "Yeah, that's cool. I **_

_**feel like i already know you really well, Niall." Harry said. "Heh, thanks i guess." Niall said. They now looked each other right in the**_

_**eyes without noticing. They were just one centimeter away from each other's lips. Harry was the first to notice, and he began to **_

_**blush like crazy. "Whoa.. You know, you have pretty damn cute eyes. Very attractive." Harry then said, something that made Niall**_

_**blush too. "Oh.. Umm thank you. Your eyes isn't bad themselves. I kinda.. like looking in them." Niall said. Harry leaned in a little bit.**_

_**Same did Niall, and before they knew it, their lips met. **_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**"I'm really sorry for umm.. yeah." Niall said. "You know what?" Harry said. Niall shaked his head for a no. "Look at me." Harry said.**_

_**Niall gulped, bu then started look at Harry. "Too slow!" Harry said. Now grinning a little. He took Niall's head in his hands and **_

_**kissed his lips. He quickly stopped tho. "I like you. Do you wanna be like.. my boyfriend? I know we just met and all, but what do ya**_

_**say?" Harry asked, hopefull. "W-What? I-I d-dont know.." Niall said. "Mhm. You know what? Think bout it. Give me a text when done**_

_**thinking. I'm gonna sing aat your school next week. Would be cool to know by then." Harry said. He hugged Niall tightly and said **_

_**into his ear: "Keep on twitting. I love reading'em. I'll text ya. Bye." He walked away. Letting Niall stand there. Niall started smiling.**_

_***Was this happening?* He thougt to himself. He started walk home, smiling and blushing a little. He already knew the answer.**_

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING MY CRAPPY FANFICTION! Love You For That!**_


	3. So Sorry :( Don't kill me

_**I AM SO SORRY! My Computer Is So Fucked Up And I Lost Chapter 3. I'll be as quick as i can, trying to make it up again. Mmkay? :3**_

_**And as i said.. Give me ideas! Or i'll be writing slowly and boring.**_

_**[ Rebecca The Awesome ]**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Real)

_**I'M BACK B!TCHES! . **_

_**With a brand new crappy chapter of The Fanboy. (Just enjoy the damn story, mmkay?)**_

_**As i said, if it's crappy, tell me what you didn't like! I wanna get to know this shit better!**_

* * *

_**"Mom, i'm home!" Niall yellled. "Welcome home, sweetie. Where were you?" She wondered. "Out with someone." Niall answered. His**_

_**mom didn't know he was gay. "What's her name? Is she cute? When can i meet her?" His mom started asking. Then Niall finally said:**_

_**"It's not a 'She' It's a He. Yeah, HE is kinda cute, but whatever, and i don't think you'll ever meet, of course, if i'm not gonna take him **_

_**home for play station and stuff. Like normal buddies. Chill, mom!" Niall said. Then he took hiss phone up, tried to text Harry.**_

_**- To Harry.**_

_**- From Niall.**_

_**Hey Harry. I've been thinking about what you said to me. I don't know if we could be together, because then my mom would start **_

_**to wanna meet you and stuff. Hope you understand. But if you want it to, we can meet tomorrow, if you're in town. Sounds good?**_

_**Call me. ~ Niall **_

_**He sended the message..**_

_**(At Harry's)**_

_**Harry was just finished showering. He took a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He began take on his panties.**_

_**He had his pants on, as he walked in the living room to get his phone. He opened it, to see a message from Niall. *I hope he said **_

_**yes.* He thougt. He readed the mail, a little dissapointed, but he understood. He called Niall.**_

_**(At Niall's)**_

_**Niall ate his breakfast early in the morning. He heard his phone ring, so he grabbed it. He saw the call was from Harry, and he **_

_**answered. "Hellow?" He said with food in his mouth. "Umm, Niall? Are you eating?" Harry said. "Oh, yeah. (Swallows) Sorry 'bout**_

_**that." Niall answered. "No worries. So i was thinking, do you wanna come over to my place or something? Since you don't want you **_

_**mom to meet me, however how sad that is. (Fake crying)" "Okay, okay! You can come over to my place. Bet you know the adress **_

_**already, huh?" Niall asked, jokingly. "Yeah .. I actually do ..." When Harry said that, Niall's eyes almost popped out. "Umm... Okay?**_

_**You'll be over soon?" Niall asked. "Yeah. I'll be there in 10. See ya Ni!" "Yeah .. See you .." Niall said. He waited for him to stop the **_

_**call, but no one stopped it. Then Harry did so. "Who was you talking to, hon?" His mom said. "No one! Just a friend!" Niall yelled.**_

_**"Well, okay. If you say so. Will she come over?" She wondered. "Or is it a he?" "Yeah. It's a he. I could have told you about him, **_

_**but don't think i'll need to. He should be here in mabey 6 - 7 minutes." Niall said. "Well, what's his name? At least tell me that!"**_

_**Niall didn't answer right away. But then he said it .. "Alright! His name is Harry.." Niall said. "No no no no! Haha, you think i'm fallin**_

_**for that one again? Harry is your idol. He's just a careless celebrity, but i don't understand why you're so obsessed with him?" His**_

_**mother said. "Mom. I'm not joking. His name is Harry. If you don't believe me, so dont. Your loss." Niall said. Then he heard the **_

_**doorbell. "I'll get it, mom." Niall said, as he walked towards the door. He opened it slowly, and there he was. "Hi Niall." He said.**_

_**"Hey Harry. Come right in!" Niall said, as he locked the door after Harry came in. "Feel as home." Niall then said. "Whoa.. Nice **_

_**place you have here, Ni." Harry said, pointing at the 5-seat couch. He runned to it and jumped down. Niall runned after him and sat**_

_**down next to him. "I think we should see a movie." Harry said. "Yeah, but do you want to meet my mother? Better now than later **_

_**right?" Niall asked. Harry nodded. "Mom! Can you come here for a minute?" Niall yelled. "I'll be right there, hon!" Niall's mom said.**_

_**"Okay here i am. What is it?" She said, while not looking towards them. "This is Harry." Niall said. Then his mom looked at Harry.**_

_**She stared at him with that kind of icy stare that kinda screams 'I'm gonna kill you if you hurt him.'. This scared Harry a little, but**_

_**he stood up, ready to meet her. "Nice meeting you, miss Horan." Harry said. He reached out his hand for her to shake it. But she**_

_**didn't. "Are you Harry Styles?" Niall's mom asked. "Yeah. That's me." Harry said. Niall's face looked so worried. Hee didn't want**_

_**his mom to hate Harry, and absolutly not if he was going to be his boyfriend! Wait, what?**_

* * *

_**Thankz for reading. Sorry for messy text. Really wanted to get this finished before the 14th December. I'll try get chapter 5 out as quick as i can. So sorry aabout chapter 3! But i was almost done writing it, when the worst thing happened. It all dissapeard because of my stupid pc! Baka! **_

_**If i screwd up, please tell me! I don't wanna do mistakes .. I'm still a child .. 3': If there is something you want to happen, tell me, and i'll make it happen. (Depends on what exatly you want me to write.. Uhm ..) I know my story isn't that good, but i'm trying.**_

_**Bye Bye! READ NR. 5! (Will mabey be out tomorrow. (14 December 2013) If not, it'll be done the 15th. I pinky-promise :']**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Guess who's here with a new chapter? (I'm RebeccaTheAwesome's friend c:) Since she needed helt, i'll help her. :D**_

_**Where were we? Hmmmm .. Movie time with interrupting mom, right. Enjoy :D **_

* * *

_**"Good to meet you Harry. :/Whispering/: If you ever do anything bad to him, i'll rip you in pieces." Then Harry gulped. "Good t-to**_

_**meet you t-too. Ms. Horan." Harry said with a shaky voice. "Thanks mom. Me and Harry is just gonna watch a movie now." Niall said**_

_**as he hugged his mom tightly. "No worries darling. Just don't to anything foolish, cause i'm out for shopping food. Bye bye!" His **_

_**mother said as she walked through the front door. Niall turned around to face Harry, and saw his face. He wanted to laugh, but he **_

_**didn't. He looked like a scaredy cat! Niall runned towards him and sat down in the couch, pushing him with him. "You didn't have to **_

_**push me." Harry said. "I didn't have to, but i did. Problem?" Niall asked, and harry shaked his head. "I'm thinking about a romantic **_

_**movie, or mabey a horror movie. Sounds good?" Harry asked as he stood up from the couch. I'll put on the horror."**_

_**They was in the atart of the scary movie. Niall was already scared, and Harry grinned as he took his arm sround Niall's shoulders. **_

_**"Guess i'm not the scaredy cat anymore." Harry said playfully. "Um .. Okay. That's not fair, cause i can't stand scary things!" Niall **_

_**said. Harry just leaned closer to him. Niall didn't notice, cause he was watching the movie with big, blue eyes. Harry thougt Niall was **_

_**the cutest thing ever. Harry still looking at Niall. Niall finally turned to Harry. Niall looked him right in his green eyes. He got lost, **_

_**couldn't find the way out of them. Harry couldn't either, but he had more control. Their lips was centimeters from each other. Niall **_

_**began blush like a crazy person, while Harry grinned. Harry leaned in and kissed Niall. Niall just closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. **_

_**Harry took his tongue into Niall's mouth and started exploring every inch of his inner mouth. Niall moaned, as he started wrestling **_

_**with their tongues. Then the door smacked up and Niall's mother said "I'M HOME!" This made Harry break the kiss. Niall got irritated **_

_**about that. "Welcome home, mom." Niall said. "Thankk you, darling. I see you're still watching a movie? How nice."**_

_**They continued watching the movie. Harry looked bored, but didn't show it. He slowly began to sit on Niall's lap. Niall started to blush. **_

_***Hmm? I just made him blush? This'll be more easy than i thought it would be.* Harry thought. "You know, you're not the lightest **_

_**person." Niall said, jokefully. "Nah, you like it." Harry said back, still jokeful. Harry sat down beside Niall and lifted Niall on his lap. "Is **_

_**this better, Ni?" He whispered in Niall's ear. Niall gulped. "Y-Yeah .. but .. Why do you .. umm .. Never mind .." Niall said.**_

_**The movie was almost over, and Niall was still sitting on Harry's lap. "Have you been thinking?" Harry asked. "About what?" Niall **_

_**answered. "Do you wanna be my boyfrie -" Harry couldn't finish it until Niall kissed him. "I-Is that a y-yes?" Harry asked, shocked. **_

_**Niall nodded. "It's a yes from me, but just because of your personality, not because you're famous." Niall said. Harry got a big smile **_

_**on his face, as he kissed Niall. He got on top of him on the couch and they began to make out. "Niall, i just wanted to sa - WHAT THE **_

_**HELL ARE GOING ON HERE?!" Niall's mom screamed. Harry jumped up from the couch, same as Niall. "Mom, i can explain." Niall said.**_

_**Harry and Niall looked at each other, while Niall's mother was just standing there. "Me and Harry are together." Niall said. His mother gasped. "W-What?! You're gay?!" His mom said. Niall answered with a nod. "I doesn't like girls, so i guess i am." Niall said. Thismade **_

_**Harry smile that supercute smile he always smiles when he's happy. "I don't believe this .. You have a boyfriend?! And wors of it all, **_

_**YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FAMOUS?! I bet you, he's gonna leave you." His mom said. Harry just looked at her. Then he said "I**_

_**would never leave my boyfriend behind. Not when i love him." Niall began hugging Harry tightly. Then Niall whispered to Harry "I **_

_**love you too. More than anything." He made sure his mother didn't hear it. "Well, welcome in the family, Styles." Niall's mom said.**_

* * *

_**BIG CLAP FOR CRAPPY STORIES! Then a big clap for my story! Hope you enjoyed. (Again, I'm NOT RebeccaTheAwesome, i'm her **_

_**More Awesome best buddy! Something you think we should change at, tell me. I'd love to read what i did good and bad.**_

_**FROM: YouWillNeverKnowMyNameAsLongAsYouLive.**_

_**Btw: Thanks for reading Luv Yah **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I'm Back!**_

_**With no clue what to do next .. Help Me 3':**_

_**Well, i'll try my best ;P If you hate it, leave. If you think it's ok, leave. If you think it's CRAPPY, Stay (Joke)**_

* * *

**_"Thank you ms. Horan." Harry said. "Please, call me Maura." Niall's mom said. "Mom, you're not mad?" Niall asked. "No. I can't be mad _**

**_at my son, can i?" Maura answered. "Niall .. umm .. do you wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked. "Yeah, sure Harry!" Niall answered._**

**_Harry and Niall was walking hand in hand in a park. There was no one in the park. It smelled popcorn and hot cheese. "How strange, _**

**_there is no one here." Harry said. "Is that a bad thing?" Niall asked. "No. It's a good thing. I can finally be alone with you." Harry said. _**

**_"You're too cute." Niall said as he hugged him. He let go of the hug. "You asked for it. You're frecking adoreable!" Harry said. Niall starts _**

**_blushing. "Why are you blushing, Ni?" Harry asked. "I dunno. It's my stupid cheeks!" Niall said. "I think your cheeks is cute." Harry _**

**_said. They started look at each other in the eyes. They both got so distracted that they didn't see the paparazzi's around them. _**

**_But then Harry noticed them. He stopped looking in Nialls eyes and let go of his hand. Niall got shocked of this. Niall looked away from Harry._**

**_The paparazzi's walked away, and then Harry turned around to Niall. "That was close." Harry said. "What's the problem?" Niall asked. _**

**_"It's the paparazzi's. If they see us 2 together, they may turn it against us." Harry said. Then Niall just looked at him with one of these _**

**_'I can't believe you' looks on his face. "I thougt you said you loved me, but you don't even want to show it." Niall said. Niall turned his head away from Harry hurt. "I-I'm sorry." Harry said. "But i do love you." "How can i trust you?" Niall asked. "You want me to prove it to you, Nialler?" Harry asked as he started tickle Niall. Niall began to scream of laughter. "Sto - Hahahaha! Hazza stop it - Hahahaha!" Harry stopped. "My bad. Sorry." Harry said. "Okay, I believe you." Niall said._**

**_They kept walking. Then Harry reached out for Niall's hand. Niall let him hold it. Now they didn't even notice the man with a camera in his hand spying on them from behind a tree. "You know i love you, right?" Harry began. "Hazza? What kind of question is that? Of course i know you love me. I love you too." Niall said. Sadly, the paparazzi filmed it all._**

**_Niall walked home alone that evening. He looked down at the ground smiling. Only thinking about one thing. He's living his dream. His dream to love someone as much as they love you. He just knew that their love would last forever and he hope so._**

**_"I'm home!" Niall yelled. "Ni! Come out here!" His mom shouted from the livingroom. "Is anything wrong mum?" Niall asked. His mom just shaked his head. Niall runned to the livingroom. "What's the problem mother?" He asked. "Look at the news and you'll know for sure why i'm pissed now." She said. Niall looked at the screen, and got shocked. How? When? Why?_**

**_Niall called Harry. Harry picked up. "Hi Babe." He said. "Harry, did you see the news?" Niall asked. "Umm.. No? Who atches the news? What's the matter anyway?" Harry asked. "Someone was seeing us holding hands and talking to each other." Niall said shyly. Harry got quiet for a little while. "They .. They what?" Harry said. "Are you okay Ni?" He asked. "Why shouldn't i be okay?" Niall asked._**

**_After Harry explaining how this could cause trouble to Niall, Niall didn't want to go to school. But he knew he had to. "Hey, be happy! I'm sure no one was watching the news because of some party or something." Harry said. "And, i'm gonna be at your school tomorrow!" He also said. "Yeah. Can't wait to hear you sing." Niall said. "I g2g. Bye baby." Harry said. "See ya tomorrow Hazza."_**

**_Niall slept well that night. He looked around his room to see that his room looked like a mess. "How can i live in this mess?" Niall said to himself. "Yeah, that's the question." His mom said from the door." Niall and his mom began to laugh. "Okay, i'll clean my room after school today, okay mom? I promise." Niall said, looking at his mom with big blue puppy eyes. "Naaw, okay!" His mom said._**

**_Niall was at school now. He got there early, in hope to find Harry before school start. And there he saw him. "Hazza!" Niall screamed, making Harry turn around. "Nialler!" Harry screamed, as they ran towards each other. They were hugging for at least 20 seconds, when Niall pulled away. "I'd love to stay here hugging you but you should get going. Love u." Niall said as he leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry kissed Niall back and then he said in his ear: "You're gonna get so famous after today. I promise you, you won't be dissapointed." Niall just looked at him in a way that Harry loved. "Stop it, you're so damn perfect!" Harry said as he ran to get ready._**

**_Niall was already in the classroom when everyone came. They still called him names and stuff, but he just smiled. He couldn't care less about them. Then their teacher told us to get in the theather room. Niall sat behind everyone, but a place there everyone could see him very well. Harry looked at Niall from a flatscreen back stage that makes him see everything that happened._**

**_It was about time for Harry to go on stage. But he didn't just yet. He told the teachers to wait mabey 1 - 2 minutes. He kept looking at Niall. But then he saw something. One of the boys in his class came up to where Niall was sitting and punched Niall in the face. Harry wanted to scream. He didn't want anyone to hurt his boy! Exatly. HIS boy! So he got ready to jump on stage .._**

* * *

**_Thanx for reading .. again .. Sorry for a little wrong spelling, but i suck at english ;) (I'm from Norway.)_**

**_What should i do next? Help me find out .. please! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!_**

**_SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS EARLIER! I FORGOT! Don't hate me .. 3: Pleeeeeeease ..._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Back Again! I'm lazy.. If you haven't noticed. I think i only have like 3 readers, but i love them. PLEASE give me ideas! Or else i can't continue this story. And i really want to make this work out. How i wish I could get famous of this story, but i suck :P Well, enjoy the story.**_

_**~ RebeccaTheAwesome (The one and only, baby!)**_

_**(Harry)**_

_**Harry jumped on the stage, as he hided a angry look on his face. He heardall the girls scream loud pitchy screams. Harry looked at Niall, seeing him smile at him while holding his cheek. Harry looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. Harry kept on smiling to all of the screaming fans while singing one of his new songs. He looked at Niall while he was going to say something. Niall mouthed "Don't" But he didn't notice.**_

_**"So good to see you all! Nice to know that i have fans all around the world." Harry said. Niall couldn't help but smile. "Expecially the boyfans! You guys, rock!" Harry then said, while looking at Niall with a big smile. "There is time for questions, just go ahead and ask me." He said. While asking that, a blondie stood up and said: "I'm Donnie. Do you have someone special?" She asked, make harry say: "Well .."**_

_**(Niall)**_

_**Niall now had a nervous look on his face, looking straight to Harry. Harry didn't seem to want to answer the question. But then he answers "Very good question really, Donnie. But the right answer is that i don't really talk about it public usually. But since you asked, yeah. There is someone special. Someone i really care about and love." Harry said. Niall began to smile that smile he knows anyone will see, but didn't care. "What are you smiling at, Ni?" Harry asked, and regretted just after he said it. Everyone looked at Niall to see him look emarresed.**_

_**"Yeah Niall, Why are you smiling?" a blonde guy asked with an teasingly voice. "I-I J-Just l-like hea-hearing someone s-sing.." Niall said. "Hmph .. Loser .." The mostly of the boys said as Niall tried to hide his face. Then he looked back at the stage, listening to Harry sing the song 'More Than This'. Niall's favourite song! He wanted to scream just like the other girls, but he tried to hide his blue eye from Harry.**_

_**Harry's concert was almost over. "Come on.. Just one more song.." Niall thougt. "I'll be singing my newest song to the end. The song is called "They don't know about us and is a song about someone i really love." Harry said. Niall looked at him with big blue eyes. "Yes. I'm talking about you Niall." Harry said, making the audience gasp loudily. Niall's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened up as he looked at him.**_

* * *

_**Thx for reading. It got a little short here, but whatever! Anything i need to change or redigate, tell me please. And again, sorry for misspelling some words, but i'm from Norway! They doesn't speakEnglish there. ByeBye! See you in couple of days **_

_**~ Rebecca**_


End file.
